Biological fluids of patients such as blood, interstitial fluid, or other fluid types may be extracted and monitored by analyzing the fluid samples for various parameters. Components of a fluid sample may be analyzed to determine the current physical condition of the patient. Conventionally, the fluid sample may be taken through a sample collection device such as the Terumo CAPIJECT™.
To extract a biological fluid sample using a collection device such as the CAPIJECT™, the skin of the patient is lanced with a suitable and relatively sizable lance. The tube of the CAPIJECT™ is placed in an upright position over the relatively sizable puncture site where a drop of fluid has developed by squeezing the lanced site. A collection port of the tube is placed in proximity with the drop, and the fluid sample is then allowed to flow by gravity into the tube of the CAPIJECT™ through the collection port until the tube is filled to a recommended marking. A cap is then placed on the tube of the CAPIJECT™ to prevent the fluid sample from leaking from the tube. After taking the sample, the puncture site is treated to stop any further bleeding or other fluid loss by applying pressure to the site using a gauze pad.
Thus, while the use of the CAPIJECT™ obtains the necessary sample, there are drawbacks to its use. Notably, the patient experiences discomfort associated with the sizable puncture that is required to develop the drop of fluid. Furthermore, the puncture size must be treated as noted above to stop further fluid loss. Additionally, the puncture process recurs and a new CAPIJECT™ tube may be used each time a new sample is taken. Accordingly, the patient is inconvenienced by the extraction of biological fluid with the CAPIJECT™ device.